My Guardian Angel Could Kick Your Butt
by fluidity189
Summary: What happens years after the events of Mama (2013)? I'm going to include as many names as possible for search purposes: Victoria, Lilly, Lucas, Annabelle, Mama, Dr. Dreyfuss. M for events.


I shivered as I stared at the horrible creature in front of me. "No… no, please… don't hurt me." I said breathlessly. I whimpered, and squeezed my eyes shut. Then it leaned over, and blew its hot, horrible breath down my neck.

"Nah," my boyfriend whispered, causing me to flinch. "I think I'll just do what I want."

Yes, that's my boyfriend. He was supposed to be my _ex-_boyfriend, but he had kind of… lost his temper after I told him I didn't want to see him again. In fact, he had chased me to the back of the warehouse he rents as a house. I wanted to get away from him because he had been abusive, threatened my dad, and beaten up my best friend.

My mama, who raised me until I was eight, was better. And she only fed us cherries, and raised my sister and I in the woods to be feral. Also, she attacked my adopted parents, and killed my sister even after she found her kid. Yeah, Mama was pretty scary. Of course, she was an insane ghost- I realize now that humans are a lot scarier. Especially my Aunt- she thought my adoptive parents were abusing me and Lily. Fortunately, we were able to prove that the person who raised us, abused us, then died. Her bones had appeared in my room the full moon after she took Lily, after all. She was still better than Jeremy, in most respects.

I was pulled back into the present moment by a rough hand on my arm. The other hand gripped my hair, nearly pulling some of it out. Tears pricked my eyes, and I tensed up, trying to find my way out of Jeremy's grasp. He just whispered into my ear: "I wouldn't do that if I were you." Then he laughed, loud and horrid. "No one is here to help you now."

I shivered, and said only one thing, that was useless now, especially after we bothered her so. I said, "Help, Mama." in the quietest voice I could.

He seemed startled, then grinned. "Your _mama _isn't gonna help you now." I was relieved he misunderstood, and ashamed that I had tried to call out to another person who hurt her. _She took Lily and left. Why would she come back, and why would we want her to? _I thought, casting my eyes down so that I wouldn't have to look into his. Then I heard a voice.

"Victoria?"

My eyes widened at the voice. The voice I hadn't heard in years. The voice that sounded different, yet still recognizable. The voice of my little sister.

"L-Lily?" I whispered, tilting my head to see her. "I-is that you?"

She nodded and smiled, gulping back tears. "Yeah."

I sighed with relief that she was here, she was back, and she was safe- not a scratch on her. She had grown up a bit; taller, seemed to be smarter. Mama must have taken care of her! Then I realized what a situation we were in. I looked up at Jeremy, who was looking back at Lily, startled, but malice still in his eyes. I realized she was in danger.

I swallowed, trying to make my dry throat work. Then I screwed up what courage and resistance I had left… and then I yelled.

"GET OUT OF HERE, LILY!" She started, scared of me. Then she realized what was happening. I knew that she did, the moment her eyes widened, and her tears stopped flowing. She then promptly turned tail and ran. I smiled, and relaxed, before I realized I was still in danger. _My sister may be back, but if I want to see her again, _I thought, glaring at my captor, _I'm going to have to fight. _I started to prepare to battle with Jeremy, to try to get out of there, but suddenly, he was torn away from me like a piece of paper in the wind. I froze, staring wide-eyed at where he was a moment before. I heard cries of "No!" and "Oh God! and "DON'T HURT ME!" from the gloom he disappeared into. When he finally went silent, I shakily stood up, bracing myself against the wall. I squinted into the strange fog that seemed to have rolled up while I was being attacked. Then I saw a shadow, crawling across the wall.

I gasped, starting to jump away from it. Then, I realized that it was the one that had helped. I stared at it, wondering where it was going. Then, it leapt at me, causing me to jump. When my arm went down, it was nowhere to be seen. Then I glanced behind me. A sad smile flashed across my lips. Then I walked, stronger than before, towards the door that had seemed so far away before. I met with my sister there, and we stayed there for a while, just holding each other. Then we headed home, knowing we were together again, and safe. I knew I now had Mama at my back… and in my shadow.

Later, a thought popped into my head when Jeremy was found, beaten and broken, in the warehouse. I smiled at the label below the picture: _Sex offender found in warehouse, was he attacked? _I was glad I had reported him. Then it switched to a commercial for Guardian Angel Security Company. I smiled slightly at that.

**_I may not have a guardian angel… _****I thought, turning off the TV. ****… ****_but my guardian DEMON could kick your butt._**


End file.
